


Greg: ... Are you blushing?

by Zefferus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And a bit dirty, Greg is flirty, Just for a hint of spice, M/M, blushing Mycroft, pre-First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zefferus/pseuds/Zefferus
Summary: Inspired by an Imagine OTP meme.The pinkish flush was spreading on Mycroft's cheeks slowly but gradually. Greg couldn't help but noticed it and felt a responding heart flutter.Thus Greg decided that fortune favours the bold, and proceeded to pull the rug fast out from under the lovely man's feet.





	Greg: ... Are you blushing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Blushing Mycroft is my personal kink, perhaps Greg's too. Hope you enjoy it!

Greg: ...Are you blushing?

Mycroft: No. Am most certainly not.

Greg: Well knowing that I have gotten the ever-stoic, famously-cold British Government to blush... (Grin) I'd say it's certainly flattering. Makes me want **more** of it.

Mycroft: Er-hem! Perhaps, I am still recovering from the flu.

Greg: And not because I said your freckles are adorable and I wanted, say, the posh way is to make acquaintance with them all at once?

Mycroft: ...No.

Greg: With my tongue?

Mycroft:

Greg: (Full wolf grin) God you're a full package of adorableness aren't you?

Mycroft: Need I, **I**  to remind you Inspector that I don't do 'adorableness' at all?

Greg: Then do dinner with me.

Mycroft: I beg your pardon?

Greg: Be my date, Mycroft. We can go for those fancy dinners of yours, or some Chinese. We dine out, pass time in talking and learning more about each others and maybe hold hands over the table if you're amenable to it. Then, we will see where we go from that. How's that sound?

Mycroft: ...Well.

Greg: (pout down slightly with those puppy eyes) Please?

Mycroft: ...Very well. If you insist. I'll see you at this coming Friday evening, barring both our demanding schedules, my assistant will contact you about the location of our...

Greg: (Twinkling eyes) Date.

Mycroft: Yes erm (turning towards car) Until then Inspector...

Greg: It's Greg.

Mycroft: (turn back, a bit despaired)

Greg: Please?

Mycroft: (sigh) (then softly) I will see you soon... Gregory.

 

Then with no more words following the whispered name from either party, Greg simply stood there with his eyes trained on the back of the elegant, three-piece suited man whom finally turned and walked calmly towards the black Jaguar. The man folded himself into the back seat, never once looked back. The powerful vehicle took off immediately then slowly merged into the crowds of transportation.

One then punched the air in a high jumping victory whereas the other hid his scarlet face in one-hand embarrassment.

Each side acknowledged then that the other person could probably be the death or the new life of them.

**Author's Note:**

> After story:  
> During their conversation over the dinner table, Mycroft was a tad distracted as Greg had yet to fulfill one of his promises.
> 
> ... He blushed further but was quietly giddy to respond when Greg smiled and held out his hand, palm up, inviting.
> 
> =====  
> I didn't know why writer flail over their readers' comments or how they truly feel until I am at the receiving end. Each kudos is like tiny candy :)) Energy to keep writing!
> 
> So thanks for your kudos and comment(if any)! Cheers!


End file.
